Shattered Mirrors
by Kian Jaden
Summary: When Riku emerges from the door he brings a stranger. But what are the intentions of his new found friend? And why is he so eager to find King Mickey?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any KH characters used in this fanfic.**

_"__This isn't the way things were supposed to be_

_This is not what he promised_

_The Dark promised power,_

_Strength, domination._

_Yet here I lye with nothing._

_Watching_

_Waiting_

_And somehow hoping_

_That the sick creature before me_

_Will strike_

_And cut the last thread_

_Which holds me to life."_

Riku lay in a pool pf blood. His blade was gone, swallowed by the swirling dark figure. The monster had turned his beautiful blade into a dark twisted weapon. And now it swept downwards towards Riku's head. He closed his eyes, ready to die. But the blow never came. Instead a tall black haired man stood above him. The mans hand was thrust deep inside the chest of the black figure. The monster gave an excruciating scream, shrivelled as if it had exploded in on itself, then slunk away into the shadows.

The warrior smirked and his blue eyes flashed at Riku.

???- "What are you doing here kid?"

R- "I…I don't know."

The strangers eyes were cold and harsh as he grabbed Riku and hauled him to his feet. Riku scrambled to grab the shiny black key-blade left by the monster.

R- "I must have gotten lost from Mickey."

Riku mumbled. The stranger caught his small whisper and inquisitively questioned him.

???- "Mickey? King Mickey?"

R- "Yeah after the door closed I couldn't find him."

Riku's voice cracked, he must have sounded like a snivelling kid.

???- "Relax Riku. How about we go find your little friend Mickey and get the hell out of here."

Riku went to follow the stranger.

R- "How did you know my name?"

???- "You're the kings number 1 warrior right? Who wouldn't know you?"

Riku wanted to ask the black haired man how he knew so much, for a person stuck behind the door to darkness, but he thought better of it. So he walked silently beside the stranger and didn't ask questions. Obviously this stranger knew more than Riku did about this dark place. He moved through the dark with conviction and purpose. It was not long before they found the door, and Riku allowed a glimpse of hope into his heart.

The door had been opened, standing ajar, to flood the black with white light. Riku's hope faded as he realised that it was not have only been Mickey who had passed through. His fear was confirmed by the presence of an inky substance dripping on the door. Not unlike the same the monster had left from his last encounter, which had transformed the key blade.

???- "Mickey must have opened the door and escaped. He was a fool not to close it again."

R- "Stranger, Mickey is not the only one to escape."

Riku stood staring at the black goo. He reached out and touched one splotch and it leapt onto his hand, clutching to his skin. Riku's heart filled with the fear and dread, which had consumed him when the monster had almost taken his life. But now like then the stranger came to the rescue. He flicked the strange substance off Riku's finger and examined the door.

???- "You don't' have to keep calling me 'stranger' you know kid. My name is Ukir. Now come on we have to close this door before your king lets anymore heartless out."

Ukir started to push the door back in. Riku soon helped.

R- "Wait Ukir what if Mickey didn't get out, what if he's still in there?"

Ukir stopped, unsure of what to say. Then he started pushing again on his own.

U- "Would you rather let more heartless like that one out?"

R- "No defiantly not."

Riku shuddered as he as he joined Ukir in shutting the door. Trying not to think that Mickey may still be inside. But the words of the stranger still played in his mind. Why had someone, especially King Mickey, left the door open? How could he allow even deadlier heartless to escape?

_"A stranger calls in the darkness_

_I will lead you out_

_But remember where your faith lies_

_For in freedom there is slavery."_

**If you enjoyed please review as I am still determining whether to continue this story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, chapter 2. Soz for the shortness i'm trying to keep them short and sweet.**

**I do not own any KH characters in this fic.**

**I do own Ukir, my OC.**

_"And still it will follow_

_Even when led from the dark_

_Still he will follow_

_This new purpose_

_Riku will follow_

_And clutch to the darkness of his past."_

He sat on the walkway, his back to the door. Ukir paced before the closed doorway.

R- "So how do we get out of here Ukir?"

U- "I'm working on that."

Ukir snapped back. Riku hung his head and sighed.

R- "Where is here anyway?"

He asked himself as he pulled himself to his feet. He had finally escaped from the door and now he was still trapped only outside of it. And there it stood, mocking him, reminding him of how close yet how far he was from returning to the life he had. Anger filled him and acting without control he drew his blackened key blade and slashed at the door. Ukir did not raise his head at the violence. Only when the door revealed a large crack down it's centre, and a black dot flew out, did he pay attention. Riku stood in shock peering through the crack. He swore he could see a light flickering within but soon dark sludge began to leek from the hole and the fear of his monster forced him to action.

U- "YOU BROKE THE DOOR!"

R- "I didn't mean to it just happened."

U- "Yeah your key blade magically leapt from your hand and made a mother of a hole in the door of darkness."

R- "I'm sorry ok, but that's not our problem right now."

U- "What could be a bigger problem that dooming the universe?"

R- "That!"

Riku pointed to the spot, which had escaped. It was growing larger and from it sprang an enormous heartless. Ukir pulled out a shadowy blade much like Riku's blackened key blade and pointed it at the growing heartless. A portal tore upon the chest of the creature. Together they leapt into the portal and left the behind the broken door and the heartless now leaking from it.

**Hope you all enjoyed. As always please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own any known KH character**_

_**I do own Ukir**_

"Questions deep and devout

Implore your reason

Why did you follow

the snake into the grass?

Do not trust your blade

Do not trust the one who wields it

The door is broken

The Path is twisted

Now you must follow it's turns."

He squinted his eyes to shield them from the light of the strange place. Through the brightness he could see the shadow of Ukir beside him and he felt safe despite the strange circumstances. Across the hall a figure ran towards him. By the time Riku recognised his old companion, Sora had already wrapped his arms around him, whilst Ukir snickered.

U- "Sora."

He growled.

S- "Riku!"

Sora held him tightly until Riku hugged him back. When the two broke apart Ukir shuffled awkwardly.

S- "I knew we would find you."

U- "We?"

R- "So you've found Kairi?"

Sora ignored Riku's question and eyed the 'stranger' cautiously.

S- "Did you come from the door too?"

Ukir rolled his eyes in annoyance.

U- "Yes. You said we? Is the king here too-"

R- "Soar did you find Kairi?"

Riku pleaded Sora to answer him. But Soar was too preoccupied with Ukir.

S- "No the kings not here. Last I heard someone saw the king at wonderland, but soon after we lost all contact with that world."

U- "What?"

R- "Where is Kairi???"

S- "Oh. Ah Kairi?"

Sora ruffled the back of his hair.

R- "Yeah Sora our missing friend, you remember her?"

Riku spat at him impatiently.

S- "Well sorry Riku but I have to stop the darkness before I look for her."

R- "What! Sora who cares about the darkness Kairi is out there somewhere, lost and alone!'

S- "I know Riku but heartless are popping up everywhere these days. I don't have time."

Every word that Sora said on confirmed how much Riku's friend had changed. Riku knew that the heartless were dangerous, but Kairi came first. He thought he could trust Sora to find her while he was gone. Obviously Sora had other thing in mind. He was foolishly chasing the darkness while Kairi could be in trouble.

R- "What kind of friend are you? You won't get anything by chasing the darkness. I know that."

Ukir grabbed his hand knowing that any minute now Riku's temper would get the better of him and would find his blade.

U- "Not now Riku. We need to find the king. If we find the king we'll have a better chance of finding Kairi."

R- "How?"

Ukir drew his blade and made a sinister portal in front of the too.

U- "If wonderland has been taken into darkness we are sure to find all those innocents it swallowed with the rest of the worlds."

Ukir put one foot into the swirling black. And it crept up his leg like a snake.

Riku turned to Sora.

R- "If you don't find her I will. The darkness doesn't scare me anymore, I'm not a fool like you Sora. I know where my heart lies. Do you?

_**Hope you like. The next chapter will be based in Wonderland, but not as you know it.**_


End file.
